peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Clinic
Clinic are an art-punk band from Liverpool, formed in 1997 from the band Pure Morning. Ade Blackburn and Hartley recruited Bryan Campbell (bass) and Carl Turney (drums) and began producing a unique brand of music which utilised a great deal of keyboard and primitive beats reminiscent of the Velvet Underground they said, "our tastes were completely different from what was going on around us at the time — the tail-end of the Britpop stuff, Oasis and all those bands. So I think it was inevitable that we were going to meet up and do something musical, just because our views on music were so different from what was going on." (PrefixMag.com) The group constantly wear surgical masks during all photo shoots and performances, which they say are a tribute to masked bands such as Crime and the Residents. After a debut single on their own Aladdin's Cave Of Golf label, they signed to Domino Records in 1999: their first single for them, 'The Second Line', became well-known as the backing for a Levi Jeans advert. The following year, their first LP, Internal Wrangler, spawned two singles and led to tours with Radiohead and of the United States. Since then, the band have released several albums that have taken their sound in different directions, and the most recent, Free Reign, aligned them with psychedelia. They have also used technology in unusual ways to promote their music: for instance, the single Free Not Free (2008) was a free download, and the latest LP was available as a glow in the dark frisbee with a download code for the tracks. Links with Peel "A lot of the bands John Peel played would really struggle to get radio play now. Like a lot of things, once the old guard has gone, the move is to something more conservative – his tastes were so broad and unique – I’m not sure anyone could replace that." (Ade Blackburn) http://thelineofbestfit.com/features/interviews/tlobf-interview-clinic-37105 Kat's Karavan had already given significant airplay to Pure Morning via their singles and a Peel session in 1994, so it was natural (especially given their provenance) that John should take an interest in their new project. IPC Sub-Editors Dictate Our Youth received something approaching saturation airplay (with JP suggesting that he would have chosen it for his annual chart himself given the chance) and was the first of four tracks to make the Festive Fifty (the last, The Second Line, entered twice due to being available first as a single and then on the LP Internal Wrangler). Clinic recorded five sessions, the last live from Maida Vale, and made three live appearances. Ade Blackburn said his personal highlight was "recording a live gig at Maida Vale for the John Peel show. John Peel was the main thing I listened to growing up so that felt like our biggest achievement." http://www.7digital.com/features/interviews/clinic JP himself claimed that Clinic were "one of the best bands we have in this country." http://www.contactmusic.com/interview/clinicx09x04x02xin Festive Fifty Entries *1997 Festive Fifty: IPC Subeditors Dictate Our Youth FF#9 *1998 Festive Fifty: Monkey On Your Back #27 *1998 Festive Fifty: Cement Mixer #13 *1999 Festive Fifty: The Second Line #20 *2000 Festive Fifty: The Second Line #28 Sessions Five sessions. No known commercial release. 1. Recorded 1997-01-26. First broadcast 16 February 1997. No repeats. * Piggy / Porno / Holiday / Big Boys 2. Recorded 1998-02-15. First broadcast 31 March 1998. Repeated 20 August 1998. * Lester Young / Eddie Snowman / Cutting Grass / Daddy 3. Recorded 1999-08-29. First broadcast 27 January 2000. No repeats. * The Second Foot / Internal Wrangler / Hippy Death Suite / T 4. Recorded 2000-07-23. First broadcast 22 August 2000. No repeats. *The Bridge / Jouster / The Nuns / Daishiki 5. Live at Maida Vale 13 February 2002. No repeats. *Magic Boots / Internal Wrangler / Walking With Thee / Mr Moonlight / Sunlight Bathes Our Home / Pet Eunuch / Evil Bill / Welcome / 2/4 / Monkey On Your Back / Cement Mixer Live *25 October 1999: live from L2 Sound City Liverpool #I.P.C. Subeditors Dictate Our Youth #C.Q. #Porno #Monkey On Your Back #The Second Line #2/4 *11 April 2000: live from All Tomorrow's Parties, recorded 2000-04-09 #Porno #Evil Bill #2/4 *26 October 2000: live from One Live at the Coal Exchange, Cardiff #Magic Boots #The Second Line #The Bridge #Porno #The Nuns #The Vulture #The Return Of Evil Bill #38444 Other Shows Played (The list below was compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive. Please add more information if known.) ;1997 *30 September 1997: 'I.P.C. Subeditors Dictate Our Youth (7")' (Aladdins Cave Of Golf) *02 October 1997: 'I.P.C. Subeditors Dictate Our Youth (7")' (Aladdins Cave Of Golf) *07 October 1997: 'I.P.C. Subeditors Dictate Our Youth (7")' (Aladdins Cave Of Golf) *09 October 1997 (BFBS): 'I.P.C. Subeditors Dictate Our Youth (7")' (Aladdins Cave Of Golf) *16 October 1997: 'I.P.C. Subeditors Dictate Our Youth (7")' (Aladdins Cave Of Golf) *16 October 1997 (BFBS): 'I.P.C. Subeditors Dictate Our Youth (7")' (Aladdins Cave Of Golf) *17 October 1997 (BBC World Service): 'I.P.C. Subeditors Dictate Our Youth (7")' (Aladdins Cave Of Golf) *21 October 1997: 'I.P.C. Subeditors Dictate Our Youth (7")' (Aladdins Cave Of Golf) *23 December 1997: 'I.P.C. Subeditors Dictate Our Youth (7")' (Aladdins Cave Of Golf) FF#09 (JP: “That would have figured pretty prominently in any chart of mine, I think.”) ;1998 *04 February 1998: Monkey On Your Back (CDS) Alladins Cave Of Golf *12 February 1998: Monkey On Your Back (CDS) Alladins Cave Of Golf *Early 1998 (BBC World Service): Monkey On Your Back (single) Aladdins Cave Of Golf *24 February 1998: Monkey On Your Back (7") Alladins Cave Of Golf *25 February 1998: DT (CD single: Monkey On Your Back) Alladins Cave Of Golf *25 June 1998: Monkey On Your Back (CDS) Alladins Cave Of Golf *July 1998 (FSK): Cement Mixer (CD Single) Aladdins Cave Of Golf *08 July 1998: Cement Mixer (7") Aladdins Cave Of Golf *09 July 1998: Cement Mixer (single) Aladdins Cave Of Golf *16 July 1998: Cement Mixer (single) white label *28 July 1998: Cement Mixer (7") white label *23 December 1998: Monkey On Your Back (CD single) Aladdins Cave Of Golf FF#27 *29 December 1998: Cement Mixer (7 inch) Aladdin's Cave Of Golf FF#13 ;1999 *03 January 1999 (BFBS): Monkey On Your Back (7") Aladdins Cave Of Golf *28 April 1999: Magic Boots (CDS – The Second Line) Domino *29 April 1999: The Second Line (CDS) Domino *04 May 1999: The Second Line (CDS) Domino *13 May 1999 (Radio Eins): The Second Line (7") Domino RUG 91 *25 May 1999: The Second Line (CDS) Domino *27 May 1999 (Radio Eins): The Second Line (7") Domino RUG 91 *02 June 1999: Magic Boots (EP – The Second Line) Domino *17 June 1999: The Second Line (CDS) Domino *17 June 1999 (Radio Eins): Dr. G (7") Domino *05 August 1999: Cement Mixer (7 inch) Aladdin’s Cave Of Golf *28 December 1999: The Second Line (CD single) Domino FF#20 ;2000 *13 January 2000: IPC Subeditors Dictate Our Youth (7 inch) Aladdins Cave Of Golf Peelenium 1997 *24 February 2000: The Return Of Evil Bill (single) Domino *01 March 2000: The Return Of Evil Bill (7") Domino *07 March 2000: The Return of Evil Bill (CD single) Domino *16 March 2000: The Return Of Evil Bill (single) Domino *23 March 2000 (Radio Eins): The Return Of Evil Bill (single – The Return of Evil Bill) Domino *25 April 2000: 'Internal Wrangler (LP-Internal Wrangler)' (Domino) *April 2000 (FSK): Earth Angel (CD - Internal Wrangler) Domino *04 April 2000: The Return Of Evil Bill (7") Domino *27 April 2000: Earth Angel (LP – Internal Wrangler) Domino *May 2000 (FSK): Distortions (CD - Internal Wrangler) Domino *09 May 2000: Second Foot Stomp (LP - Internal Wrangler) Domino *16 May 2000: Distortions (LP - Internal Wrangler) Domino *June 2000 (FSK): Earth Angel (CD - Internal Wrangler) Domino *27 December 2000: The Second Line (LP-Internal Wrangler) Domino FF#28 ;2001 *11 December 2001: Walking With Thee (7") Domino *18 December 2001: Walking With Thee (single) Domino *20 December 2001: Welcome (LP - Walking With Thee) Domino) ;2002 *02 January 2002: Sunlight Bathes Our Home (LP – Walking With Thee) Domino *03 January 2002 (Radio Eins): Sunlight Bathes Our Home (album - Walking With Thee) Domino *10 January 2002 (Radio Eins): Welcome (album – Walking With Thee) Domino *January 2002 (FSK): Sunlight Bathes Our Home (CD - Walking With Thee) Domino *16 January 2002 (BBC World Service): Sunlight Bathes Our Home (LP - Walking With Thee) Domino *17 January 2002: Pet Eunoch (Domino) *23 January 2002: Welcome (Domino) *31 January 2002 (Radio Eins): Mr. Moonlight (album - Walking With Thee) Domino *05 February 2002: Pet Eunoch (CD: Walking With Thee) Domino *07 February 2002: The Bridge (LP – Walking With Thee) Domino *12 February 2002: Welcome (LP - Walking With Thee) Domino *27 February 2002 (BBC World Service): Welcome (LP - Walking With Thee) Domino *07 March 2002 (Radio Eins): Pet Eunuch (album - Walking With Thee) Domino *19 June 2002: Come Into Our Room (7") Domino *27 June 2002: Come Into Our Room (7") Domino *04 July 2002: Come Into Our Room (7") Domino *10 July 2002 (Radio Mafia): Come Into Our Room (7") Domino *11 July 2002 (Radio Eins): Come Into Our Room (7") Domino *July 2002 (FSK): Come In To Our Room (CD Single) Domino *23 July 2002: Come Into Our Room (7") Domino *13 August 2002: Come Into Our Room (7") Domino *22 August 2002 (Radio Eins): Come Into Our Room (7") Domino ;2004 *22 January 2004: Monkey on Your Back (7" single) Aladdin's Cave of Golf *27 May 2004: The Magician (Single) Domino *04 June 2004 (BBC World Service): The Magician (Single) Domino *17 June 2004: The Magician (Single) Domino *July 2004 (FSK): Circle Of Fifths (CD - Winchester Cathedral) Domino *13 July 2004: Circle of Fifths (LP - Winchester Cathedral) Domino External Links *Wikipedia *Official site *AllMusic *Teenage Kicks: Down To The Doctor's Category:Artists